Una noche de luna llena
by Rei-Videl3
Summary: Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad y había una hermosa luna llena, iluminando cada rincón de un hermoso castillo..."Tragica historia de Rei. pesimo summary xD primer fanfic! porfa reviews.


**UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad y había una hermosa luna llena, iluminando cada rincón de un hermoso castillo.

En una habitación de ese castillo, se encontraba llorando sentada al lado de una ventana, una hermosa princesa, la más hermosa de todas las princesas. Cara perfecta con rasgos asiáticos adornada con unos hermosos ojos violetas, cabello negro y liso, largo hasta más abajo de la cintura. Cuerpo deseable para cualquier hombre, cubierto por un hermoso vestido rojo ajustado hasta la cintura y esponjado hasta el suelo.

Al levantar la mirada esta hermosa princesa y mirar la luna le pregunta:

-Oh luna, porque sales tan hermosa en este día que termino y se fue junto con mi corazón??- sin ni siquiera responder a esa pregunta tan sacada del alma de la princesa, cuyo nombre era Rei Hino, esta decide dormir, para olvidar, para no volver a sentir que al entregar parte del corazón a un príncipe este parece desecharlo después de algún tiempo.

Al acostarse en una cama inmensa digna de una princesa y heredera al trono de Marte, la princesa medita los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, sobretodo la amorosa.

--

_Un año antes…_

Había conocido al príncipe de la Tierra Endymion, en una reunión oficial al planeta Tierra, su padre la había obligado ya que tenia que terminar negociaciones con los reyes, debido a esto fueron invitados a un baile para los representares de Marte y que estos dos príncipes se conocieran. Esto era debido a que la intención de ellos era que los príncipes llegaran algún día a casarse ya que esto beneficiaria a ambos planetas.

La princesa Rei, no muy contenta asistió al baile, su orgullo fue desechado ya que ella, por esa época andaba triste y taciturna, porque el novio de toda su vida, príncipe de un planeta lejano, Fire, la había traicionado con una de sus amigas, y rompiéndole el corazón de paso.

El príncipe Endymion conoció a la princesa Rei, si se enamoro de ella o no, solo él lo sabe; de Rei podría decirse que le daría una oportunidad al príncipe ya que parecía que era un buen partido, según comentarios dados por su padre y sus amigas además de guapo, unos ojos azules media noche que la derritieron al solo contacto con ellos, cabello negro y un muy buen formado cuerpo, sin embargo se prometería a si misma no enamorarse del príncipe, ya que tenia miedo de entregarlo todo y que la destrozaran por dentro. En el baile ellos estuvieron juntos toda la noche, se podría decir que se agradaron y se gustaron a primera vista, sin embargo ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo, el cual consistía en conocerse primero para llegar a tener una relación formal.

Y así ellos dos empezaron una pequeña relación, se podría llamar de amistad o de amor, ninguno de los dos sabia que querían en realidad. Algún tiempo después, estos decidieron formalizar las cosas, ser más que amigos, llevar esa amistad a un punto en específico mas haya de esta.

Rei después de prometerse a si misma no enamorarse y volver a vivir lo vivido, cayo en un juego donde volvió a entregar todo por Endymion. Este por su parte creyó quererla.

Todo sin embargo esta historia no es un cuento color rosa, después de un tiempo el príncipe Endymion tuvo que hacer un viaje que tomaría varios meses a una galaxia cercana para arreglar asuntos diplomáticos se alejo de ella y esta por su parte se encontró sola y triste debido a la partida del príncipe.

Sin embargo ella encontró otro hombre. Un noble caballero de la Tierra, Nicolas Kumada no era muy guapo, pero que no necesitaba la belleza física para conquistar el corazón de las chicas; este al ser tan especial con ella y ajeno a los sentimientos de Rei, la empezó a tratar como una amiga, como su mejor amiga, la confidente.

Ella al ser tratada tan especialmente se empezó a confundir con sus sentimientos. Sin embargo tenia claro algo y era que el príncipe Endymion que se haya medio ausente de su vida lo seguía queriendo y adorando.

Así pasaron los días, ella encontró a un amigo mas, del cual le cogío demasiado aprecio cosa que aun no entendía el chico. Endymion regreso junto a ella, todos pensaban que las cosas iban a ir sobre ruedas con ellos dos, y que era probable que se casaran.

Sin embargo y ajeno a todos los pronósticos la relación del príncipe Endymion de la Tierra y la princesa Rei de Marte se empezó a deteriorar llegando a un punto donde ya no se soportaban. Estos al ver el daño que se estaban haciendo decidieron detener las cosas y pensar.

En el periodo de cada uno que se dio para recapacitar y pensar, el Endymion decidió irse a atender asuntos pendientes y sumamente urgentes en la Tierra y por ende no podría visitar con regularidad a Rei. La princesa se quedo en Marte sola ya que hasta Nicolas que se había convertido en su amigo, se había ido de vacaciones.

Ella pensó que al estar así rectificaría y analizaría lo sucedido con el príncipe. Sin embargo era tanto el daño que le hizo Endymion a Rei en ese periodo de tiempo donde ya no se aguantaban ni la sombra, y donde ella que había entregado ya del todo su corazón y su alma por él, ya que había pasado la barrera del miedo por la traición del anterior, y viendo su orgullo nuevamente herido que tomo una decisión muy trascendental.

Dejar al príncipe de la Tierra, que este sea libre, y ella de alguna u otra forma se sentiría empaz y encontraría tranquilidad. Y no seguiría (según ella) haciéndose un tortuoso daño.

Después que el príncipe Endymion regreso por ella, Rei le hizo saber la decisión tomada, se lo contó de la mejor forma posible ya que no quería herirlo ni dañarlo, siempre estuvo mas su "amor" por él aunque esta lo tirara por la borda, sin embargo ella dejo la trecha abierta para que ellos siguieran como amigos.

Endymion tomo la noticia de no muy buena forma. Sin embargo acepto la decisión tomada por Rei.

Así paso el tiempo, Endymion herido o no, queriéndola o no, vuelvo y repito solo él lo sabe, hablaba con Rei, de forma a veces linda y tierna con ella, otras veces de forma déspota y despreciada.

Esta al sentir el "maltrato" y haber caído en la cuenta al tomar una decisión tan apresurada y también darse cuenta que estaba sufriendo más de lo que creía posible, se empezó a "refugiar" en los brazos Nicolas.

Sin embargo después de pasar algún tiempo, esta se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, que le había tomado más que cariño a su amigo, más que amistad. ¿¿Amor?? Se volvía a repetir Rei, no eso no era amor, ella misma había echado candado a su corazón nuevamente. No permitiría que nuevamente la hirieran por dentro.

Paso algún tiempo donde Rei volvía a ser feliz a pesar de la ruptura con el príncipe de la Tierra, se dedico a su reino en completa paz y armonía.

Un día, Endymion apareció en la vida de ella nuevamente, su padre lo había invitado a él y a la familia real de la Tierra, a Marte para mostrarles algunos asuntos económicos que beneficiaria a la Tierra ya que esta comerciaba mercancía como flores y frutos con Marte a cambio de piedras preciosas, estoy tomo por sorpresa a Rei ya que ella no se lo esperaba. El príncipe invito a Rei a salir los dos juntos, en esa salida él le dijo muchas cosas bonitas, y le dijo que la seguía queriendo. Ella nuevamente como una idiota cayo en el juego, reiterando su "amor" por él y diciéndole cuanto lo quería.

Sin embargo tenían que ocultar su nuevamente insipiente "amor", ya que esta vez nadie en Marte, ni su padre ni sus amigos, querían que regresaran porque el orgullo de la princesa lo daño una persona y eso causaba tristeza en ella, ni el pueblo ni su soberano ni sus amigos permitirían que la volvieran a herir.

Después de la inesperada reacción de los dos, Rei la volvió a "embarrar", por miedo a ser descubierta por la gente de Marte y más por su padre, pero este error se la cobraría el príncipe muy caro, ya que cambiaria totalmente con ella.

Ella como una idiota, le volvió a repetir todo lo anteriormente dicho y le dijo que él de alguna u otra forma se había llevado un pedazo de su corazón. A este al parecer le llego al alma, pero después de algún tiempo, dejo de importarle la princesa.

Este decidió evadirla como nunca, ya no le dirigía la palabra en las reuniones que daban ambos planetas, o cuando lo hacia este le hablaba bruscamente y sin tener el leve conocimiento que Rei estaría sufriendo enormemente por él.

Este al ser conciente o no le dijo a Rei un día que se encontraron en un baile dado por la princesa de la Luna, que estaba saliendo con la princesa de la Luna.

Eso termino por destrozar a Rei, quien juro por todo lo existente que no volvería a enamorarse, ni a creerle al príncipe.

Ella dolida, le contó a su amigo Nicolas, del cual ya se había dado cuenta que le gustaba, lo sucedido con Endymion. Sin embargo él le dio ánimos a que siguiera adelante y que no se atara a él, que el no se la merecía.

Al pasar el tiempo, las cosas ya se estaban calmando dentro del alma y el corazón de la princesa, seguía hablando con Endymion pero ya casi no le dolía como la trataba, al fin de cuentas, como muy amablemente comentada a sus amigas mas cercanas, a él, al príncipe de la Tierra, le valió nada el corazón de ella.

Con Nicolas, se podría decir que ella, nunca se permitiría dañar una amistad tan bonita, así que decidió callar y guardar esos sentimientos con el noble caballero.

--

Sin embargo aquel día donde nos sitúa al comienzo de esta historia todo cambio para ella.

--

Esa mañana al levantarse, su padre muy amablemente le dijo que recibiera Endymion, ya que tenia asuntos que tratar con él y por ende estaría unos días en Marte.

Ella no de muy buena gana accedió a recibirlo, cuando ellos se encontraron el príncipe hablo con ella no mucho ya que piensa que evadiendo a Rei podría escapar de sus sentimientos. Le dejo en claro que ya no había ninguna esperanza con ella, entre palabras que ya no había probabilidad de que regresaran o que sucediera algo fenomenal entre los dos.

Ella que entre lo mas profundo de su ser creía en esas maravillosas cosas de "regresar" se le vino el alma a los pies, sin embargo no le mostraría debilidad ante él, ya dos veces la habían engañado y roto el corazón, debido a esto ella se convirtió en una persona fría, pero en el fondo de una sensibilidad tremenda.

Después de algunas horas en la que Rei se encontraba nuevamente llorando, llego Nicolas, a preguntar porque ella se encontraba en ese estado, ella, cansada de fingir ante el sus sentimientos, estuvo apunto de contarle lo que verdaderamente sentía sobretodo con él; pero como dicen por ahí en Marte, el corazón de una mujer guarda muchos secretos tal vez demasiados y la mejor forma de sacarlos no es evadiendo las cosas, ni preguntando, simplemente despertando a la realidad y buscando alrededor de esos secretos hay talvez encuentres la respuesta.

Él al no ver una respuesta concreta decide dejarla sola, de alguna u otra forma ambos se dieron cuenta que la relación de ellos iba a cambiar y para mal, para muy mal, ya que la mirada y las palabras expresadas que Nicolas le dirigió a la princesa al dejarla hizo sentir que ella ya no la quería ni como amiga ni como nada.

Ella destrozada por lo Endymion, y ahora con ese nuevo sentimiento de "abandono" por parte de su amigo Nicolas, no hizo otra cosa que encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar amargamente durante el resto del día.

--

Eso nos sitúa al principio de esta historia. Después de buscar y comprender al príncipe Endymion que ya lo daba por caso perdido y al noble caballero Nicolas, decidió mirar a la ventana y encontrar la luz que alumbraba en su hermosa habitación. Y ver esa luna brillando en toda su expresión.

Ya acomodada, y lista para dormir, con su pijama puesta, y cerrando los ojos pensó,

-que será en realidad lo que siente por cada uno?? Es verdaderamente amor por uno y amistad por el otro?? O a ninguno de los dos los quiere?? O Endymion nunca la quiso y solo jugo con ella?? O Nicolas la quiso y se canso de amarla secretamente?? O ambos la odia??, y así haciéndose mas preguntas y mas preguntas, la princesa Rei Hino de Marte, se quedo profundamente dormida. A la luz de una hermosa luna llena y unas estrellas resplandecientes.

Fin.

Notas de la autora: Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, ya que por fin me estoy arriesgando a dejar algo en esta pagina jejeje, bueno primero que todo aclaro que en este pequeño fanfic quería pasmar una medio trágica historia de amor con uno de mis personajes favoritos. Es algo parecido con la realidad, sacado de mis vivencias sobretodo en estos últimos meses. Rei aki es mas tranquila, estaba tratando de explorar el lado "sensible" de ella.

En fin, no siendo mas espero que dejen Reviews y opinen, no sean tan duros conmigo jejeje soy primeriza en estas cosas xD.


End file.
